Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a sheet transfer guide, an image forming apparatus incorporating the sheet transfer guide, and an image reading device incorporating the sheet transfer guide.
Related Art
Various types of image forming apparatuses and image reading devices include a sheet transfer guide that is made of resin or metal and is disposed in a sheet conveyance passage of a sheet such as a recording medium and an original document, so as to guide the sheet conveyed along the sheet conveyance passage.
A known sheet transfer guide is a member to guide a sheet conveyed to a transfer section of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. By forming the sheet transfer guide by a glass fiber reinforced acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene resin, the sheet transfer guide can be enhanced in not only the rigidity and heat resistance of the sheet transfer guide but also the wear resistance when the sheet transfer guide is used for a long period of time. By contrast, a sheet transfer guide made of such a resin is not sufficient for reducing sound of sheet conveyance occurred while guiding the sheet.